Language of the Heart
by Morning
Summary: A song fic to brighten the heart....I hope


**(A Song Fic)**

I do not own the BMFM and use Charley and Throttle without permission, but not for any tangible profit. The song that inspired this little tale was so beautiful, that I had to fit it into a story with my favorite couple. Yes, I'm using it; also without permission and I hope that if, Mr. Jim Brickman or All-4-One, do by some strange happenstance sees this, they won't sue me.  Language of the heart 

Story by Morning

        2002

Beautiful piano music began playing in the background of his mind, joined by a harmonic male voice: 

****

From the moment I saw you 

**From the moment I looked into you eyes**

**There was something about you**

**I knew, I knew**

The music continued as Throttle sat with his back leaning against the bright orange trunk of the Shi' la tree. The Garden of Hope was really beginning to flourish now that rain had been reintroduced into the Martian eco system. His arms encircling the woman he'd brought home to his tattered, but now peaceful planet. Not music he would have ever discovered if not for this glorious creature that was laying her head close to his heart. How long they had been there was meaningless, since time seemed to have stopped. It must have been quite a while since the sky had taken on a subtle darkness and the moons were beginning to peak their way just above the distant mountain rage. A cool evening breeze had just started to whisper around them filling the air with the gentle aroma of the night blooming flowers that scattered around the desert.

**That you were once in a lifetime**

**A treasure near impossible to find**

And how fortunate I am to have you 

"You haven't talked very much about Martian customs so I'm not sure of what getting married here will be like," Charley whispered closing her eyes and letting her cheek rub gently against the downy surface as his warmth insulated her against the drop in temperature.

Throttle chuckled lifting his hand to curl a strand of chestnut hair hand around his finger, "I think being married means the same no matter where you are. You want to share all of life's joys and endure all the sorrows with the person you love most, giving everything you can to make that person happy."  

Charley giggled and reached up to nuzzle his chin playfully with her nose, "I know that, Silly. I meant what do we have to do to actually get married. On Earth you have the whole wedding gown, bridesmaid, ice sculpted reception, inviting all the relatives you really can't stand, but you have to invite because your mother couldn't show her face at the next family reunion."

"Whoa, all that, huh? Sorry, Sweet Darlin,' but when the government went down the toilet and the main concern was staying alive, getting married got real simple. You took the lady you loved off to a private palace, most of the time out under the stars and you vowed to stay together. You promised to live your lives devoted to each other and you made a vow to the Creator to remain mates until death. Now in the old days the man would come to the house of his bride's father and get his permission to take his daughter. If she agreed the couple would walk through the streets that had been decorated with thousands of flowers until they got to the town square. Every one in the whole town would be gathered and in front of one of the elders they would make their vows and then their union would be blessed. After there would be a big feast with music, singing, and dancing." 

"That sounds so beautiful, can we do a little of both?" Charley looked at her beau with a curious hope filled expression.

He reached up and slid the mirrored shades from his eyes gazing devotedly into hers. He pulled her gently up toward him and brushed his lips across her forehead before kissing her like she was so delicately she might break. Fixing his eyes on her once more, he all but whispered, "As long as I can make you my wife, we can do it any way you want?" His mind hearing the music as the whole song and its singers gave a connection to how he was feeling.

**Cause I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away**

**The beauty of the setting sun on any given day**

**And when it comes to shooting stars**

**I have seen a few, but I've never seen **

**Anything as beautiful as you**

Charley was amazed looking so intensely into his eyes. They seem to have a glow of their own. Gentle pink sparkling reflections of all the emotion he had hidden away seem to brake free and rush into her heart. "And as long as it means I'm yours forever it will be perfect," she smiled whimsically whisking his hair from his eyes, "I love you so much, Throttle. It hurts even thinking of my life without you."

 He held her away just enough to allow his antenna to lightly touch her forehead, something he hadn't done since the first time they met, she could now hear the music as well.

**I can't believe that I have you**

**I can't believe that you're here in my arms**

I've been waiting a lifetime for you, for you 

**And I've dreamed about you**

**Pictured in my mind what I would see**

**But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be__**

****

"I'll love you for all time, Charlene," his promise floated in among the words and music.

****After the ceremony*** 

What do you do when all the things you've longed for actually comes true? When the most precious dream that you've kept secretly buried deep in your heart finds the freedom to fill your life with all the wonder and joy you could have imagined.

The words just wouldn't leave his mind especially now… 

**Cause I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away**

**The beauty of the setting sun on any given day**

**And when it comes to shooting stars**

**I have seen a few, but I've never seen **

**Anything as beautiful as you**

For years the young, handsome, golden haired, Martian had prayed that once in his miserable existence he'd know what it meant to be loved and not be afraid to return that love with out guilt and consternation. That just once, he could find the pot of gold at the end of love's rainbow or grab the elusive brass ring to fill his vacant heart. Did he ever think that all his hopes and dreams would be fulfilled by the unshakable spirit of a woman millions miles from his planet, who lived on world that thought Mars was filled with little green man with enormous heads, talk about life not being a straight road.

I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away **The beauty of the setting sun on any given day** And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few, but I've never seen 

**Anything as beautiful as you **

**No I've never seen**

**Anything as beautiful as you**

****

The young couple had been married barely twenty-four hours, but it was as if she had always been a part of his being. Through her unselfish love he was given the strength and courage to keep his hope for freedom alive. She was the spark that fired the blaze for him to do the impossible and the impossible happened when his home was finally freed, the enemy was destroyed and now she was sharing his life and his world. 

He'd awaken only moments earlier almost afraid that, if he turned, she wouldn't be there. That the indescribable sharing they'd just experienced was some cruel dream that would disappear, leaving him feeling empty and lost. But it was no dream; there she was curled in a small ball almost lost in the mass of pillows and covers. The gift she'd given was beyond mere words, a treasure she tenaciously guarded for that one man she would marry and spend her whole life loving and he had been blest enough to be that man.  

The dawn was just beginning to pour soft amber light into their small quarters back at the freedom fighter base on Mars, the planet that would be their home probably for the rest of their lives. She had left everything to be with him and she knew it wasn't going to be easy living in a world where so many things were strange and at times confusing. But she did it because she loved him and he would never be able to repay that kind of sacrifice. All he could do was love her every day as deeply and faithfully as he knew how.

**Cause I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away**

**The beauty of the setting sun on any given day**

**And when it comes to shooting stars**

I have seen a few, but I've never seen 

**Anything as beautiful as you**

****

Funny what early morning light can do as he looked over at her. It was as if a beatific radiance was surrounding her. The thick silken auburn hair was scattered gently around her face tumbling down her small, perfect, slightly tan, shoulders and she looked like one of those marble statues; the ones he had secretly admired the time she forced he and his bros to that art museum. 

** I can't believe that I have you**

**I can't believe that you're here in my arms**

**I've been waiting a lifetime for you, for you**

**And I've dreamed about you**

**Pictured in my mind what I would see**

**But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be**

Throttle sat up quietly so as not to wake her. He pulled his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them and continued to watch her. Then closing his eyes he let their love completely consume him. What he felt filled the room so strongly Charley opened her eyes being touched by his emotions. She smiled and reached over to tenderly glide her hand down his arm. His eyes opened and he gently gathered her up laying down holding her against him. She cuddled deep into his embrace with her arm resting securely on his chest. They had truly become the one flesh that was spoken of during their marriage ceremony. Further words were unnecessary, except for those of the sweet song that melted back into his memories and the silent language of two hearts so completely devoted to making a life together, one of joy, devotion and a deepening love that would expand the realm of time without end. 

Well, I've never seen **Anything as beautiful as you**

**From the moment I saw you**

**From the moment I looked into your eyes.**

****

(Here's hoping, my dear readers, you'll one day hear the language, know the devotion and share the joy.)

The End.


End file.
